Big Problem for the boys
by ClaraLuna
Summary: What starts out as some simple alone time, turns into much much more. Jerina, Amfie, Micara, and Fabtricia Don t ask Rated T for adult themes
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal day at Anubis house, well not so normal. Victor had recentliy passed away and Turdy was now the caretaker of the house.

All the girls where spending quailty alone tome with there boyfriends. Nina and Jerome where in Nina and Amber`s room, Amber and Alfie in Alfie and Jerome`s room, Mara and Mick where in Mara and Particia`s room, and Patricia and Fabian where in Fabian and Mick`s room.

What starts out as some simple alone time will turn into something much more. Something that will change there young lives forever.


	2. Chapter 2

It was saturday at the house, and none of the girls felt well. They had bein throwing up all day.

"What do you think could be wrong?" Fabian asked, handing Patricia a cup of tea.

"It`s propably just a bug." Particia said, accepting the cup.

"Really, I think we all would have gotten it if all of you girls got it."

"If you`re sudgesting what I think you are, than you are wrong." Patrica said taking a sip of tea.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I`m on the pill."

"Alright, if you`re sure."

(Nina and Jerome)

"Are you sure?" Jerome asked (They where having the same conversation, they all are)

"Yes, I`m on the pill."

"But, Nina you never know."

"Jerome, calm down. It`s probably just a bug."

"Alright, if you`re sure."

(Mara and Mick)

"Mara, do you think..." Mick started, but Mara cut him off.

"Mick, if you`re sudgesting what I think, you are wrong."

"But, you never now."

"I`m on the pill."

"Alright, if you`re sure."

(Amber and Alfie [Triple A! LOL])

"Amber, what if..." Alfie started.

"Alfie! There is no possible way."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I`m on the pill."

"Alright, if you`re sure."

* * *

><p>Little did they know that they where all wrong.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

It was a week later and the girls still didn`t feel well.

"Patricia, are you sure you`re ok." Fabian asked.

"I don`t know anymore, but I`m starting to think you are right."

"Do you want me to go pick up a test."

"Yes, can you?"

"Sure."

(Jerome and Nina)

"Nina, are you sure you`re alright?"

"I`m feeling a little better, but I think you may have bein right."

"Do you want me to get you a test."

"Yes, can you?"

"Sure."

(Mara and Mick)

"Mara, are you sure you`re ok."

"I`m feeling better, but I think you may have bein right."

"Do you want me to go pick up a test."

"Yes, can you?"

"Sure."

(Amber and Alfie)

"Amber, are you sure you`re alright."

"I don`t know anymore, but I`m starting to think you are right."

"Do you want me to go pick up a test."

"Yes, can you?"

"Sure."

* * *

><p>They guys came back with the tests and gave them to the girls. They took them and waited in Nina and Amber`s room for the results.<p>

"Who`s going to go first?" Mara asked.

"I will." Nina said. She pulled the test out of the box and it had a little pink plus sign. Her face went completely pale as she looked at Jerome.

"What does it say?" Amber asked.

"I`m pregnant." She said as a tear ran down her cheek.

"I`ll go next." Patricia said. She pulled the test out of the box and, just like Nina`s, it had a little pink plus sign. She started to cry into Fabian`s chest.

"Patricia, what does it say?" Mara asked.

"I`m pregnant." She said lifting her head up.

"I`ll go next." Amber said. She pulled the test out of the box and, just like Nina and Patricia`s, it had a little pink plus sign. She went as white as a sheet, and almost fainted.

"What does it say?" Nina asked.

"I`m pregnant." She said as she hugged Alfie close.

"I guess it`s my turn then." Mara said. She took the test out of the box and, just like Nina, Patricia and Amber`s, it had a little pink plus sign. She looked from the test, to Mick, and back to the test.

"What does it say?" Patricia asked.

"I`m pregnant." she said, wiping a tear from her eye.

Nina, Amber, and Patricia moved and sat next to Mara.

"We, can make it through this." Nina said hugging them all "It`s gunna be ok."


	4. Chapter 4

Nina and Jerome where in Nina`s room thinking about what to do.

"Jerome, what are we gunna do?" Nina asked, tears streaming down her face "I know we have to tell Trudy but then what?"

"there`s only one thing I can think of."

"What?"

"Now, you`re not going to love this, but what about... abortion."

"Jerome! Why would you even suggest that!"

"Do you have a better idea?"

"Yes, adoption, or anything other than that. Abortion is just a life that wount be lived, and I wouldn`t be able to handle that."

"I`m sorry, I didn`t realize how strongly you felt about this."

"I do. My mom made that decision when she was pregnant with my little sister."

"I`m sorry, I didn`t know."

"It`s okay."

"I promise you, I will agree with every decision you make for our baby." Jerome said placing a hand on Nina`s stomach and kissing her head.

"Alright. So what should we do about the baby?"

"I say we think about it for a while and decide later."

"Okay."

Meanwhile, Fabian and Patricia where doing the same in Patricia`s room.

"Fabian, what are we going to do?" Paricia asked "We`re too young to be parents."

"The way I see it, there are only three options, adoption, raise the baby, or well... abortion."

"Fabian, I am NOT getting an abortion."

"I know, and I`m not saying you have to, we can think about it."

"Alright."

"And I will agree with any decision you make."

Meanwhile (Again), Amber and Alfie where doing the same in Alfie`s room.

"Alfie, how are we soposed to care for a baby if were just kids ourselves?"

"Amber, we can make it through this."

"How, can you be so sure?"

"Because, it happened to my parents too."

"Yes, and look how you turned out."

"Hey!"

"Well."

"Ya, you`re right. Okay, what do you say we think about it for a little while."

"Okay."

Meanwhile (Again[snarl]), Mara and Mick where doing the same in Mick`s room.

"Mick, how are we soposed to care for a baby if where not even out of school yet?"

"I really don`t know, but trust me, we will make it through. And the way I see it, we have three options, adoption, raise the baby, or... abortion."

"I am NOT getting an abortion!"

"I never said you had to, it`s just an option. We can think about it and decide later."

"Okay."


	5. Chapter 5

Everybody was downstairs waiting for Trudy.

"Now what is it you wanted to tell me?" Trudy asked comming down the stairs.

"Well, Patricia, Amber, Mara, and I are... are..." Nina started but stopped and started crying into Jerome`s shoulder.

"What`s going on?"

"We`re pr..pre...pregnant." Particia finished.

"Oh dearies." Trudy said giving the girls hugs. "When did you find out?"

"Yesturday." Mara said.

"And who are the fathers?"

"Jerome." Nina said.

"Mick." Mara said.

"Alfie." Amber said.

"Fabian." Patricia said.

"Oh, I can`t say I`m very happy, but I will be here to support you."

"Thank you Trudy." Amber said hugging her.

"Ya it means alot." Patricia said.


	6. Chapter 6

Everybody was going to the doctor to find out the genders.

"Martin, Nina." The doctor called.

Nina and Jerome walked, hand and hand, to the room. Nina put a hand on her bump, which made her feel calm.

"Alright, I want you to lie down on the table, and we can get started." Nina did as the doctor said, and slipped her hand into Jerome`s. "This will be cold." the doctor warned before putting the gel on. Nina cringed as the cold gel touched her bare skin. "Would you like to know the gender?"

Nina looked to Jerome, who nodded. She said to the doctor "Yes."

"You`re having a... girl."

"Yes, called it." Jerome said, walking out of the room.

"Whatever." Nina said, slapping his arm.

"Well I did."

"So, boy or girl?" Amber asked, when the got back to the group.

"Girl." Nina and Jerome said at the same time.

"Yay." Amber Cheered.

"Williamson, Patricia." The doctor called.

Patricia and Fabian walked, hand and hand, to the room. Patricia put a hand on her bump, which made her feel calm.

"Alright, I want you to lie down on the table, and we can get started." Patricia did as the doctor said, and slipped her hand into Fabian`s. "This will be cold." the doctor warned before putting the gel on. Patricia cringed as the cold gel touched her bare skin. "Would you like to know the gender?"

Patricia looked to Fabian, who nodded. She said to the doctor "Yes."

"You`re having a... boy."

"Yes, called it." Fabian said, walking out of the room.

"Whatever." Patricia said, slapping his arm.

"Well I did."

"So, boy or girl?" Mara asked, when the got back to the group.

"Boy." Patricia and Fabian said at the same time.

"Yay." Mara Cheered.

"Millington, Amber." The doctor called.

Amber and Alfie walked, hand and hand, to the room. Amber put a hand on her bump, which made her feel calm.

"Alright, I want you to lie down on the table, and we can get started." Amber did as the doctor said, and slipped her hand into Alfie`s. "This will be cold." the doctor warned before putting the gel on. Amber cringed as the cold gel touched her bare skin. "Would you like to know the gender?"

Amber looked to Alfie, who nodded. She said to the doctor "Yes."

"You`re having a... girl."

"Yes, called it." Alfie said, walking out of the room.

"Whatever." Amber said, slapping his arm.

"Well I did."

"So, boy or girl?" Nina asked, when the got back to the group.

"Boy." Amber and Alfie said at the same time.

"Yay." Nina Cheered.

"Jeffray, Mara." The doctor called.

Mara and Mick walked, hand in hand, to the room. Mara put a hand on her bump, which made her feel calm.

"Alright, I want you to lie down on the table, and we can get started." Mara did as the doctor said, and slipped her hand into Mick`s. "This will be cold." The doctor warned before putting the gel on. Mara cringed as the cold gel touched her bare skin. "Would you like to know the gender?"

Mara looked to Mick, who nodded. She said to the doctor "Yes."

'You`re having a... boy."

"Yes, called it." Mick said, walking out of the room.

"Whatever." Mara said, slapping his arm.

"Well I did."

"So, boy or girl." Patricia asked, when they got back to the group.

"Boy." Mara and Mick said at the same time.

"Yay." Patricia cheered.

Trudy was waiting for the when they got back.

"so, boy or girl?" She asked.

"Girl." Nina said.

"Boy." Patricia said.

"Girl." Amber said.

"Boy." Mara said.

"Well that couldn`t have worked out better." Trudy said.

"What do you mean?" Amer asked.

"Two of you having boys and the other two having girls."

"Oh, I get it." Nina said.

"When you think about it, it is pretty funny." Patricia said.

"Ya." Mara agreed.


	7. Chapter 7

Trudy had given the girls rooms with the fathers. (The rooms are the same as where the child was conseved)

(Nina and Jerome)

"So, I`ve bein thinking about baby names." Nina said.

"So have I."

"Okay, you go first."

"What about Nathalia, or Emily."

"They sound nice. Okay, here are mine, Serena, or Jaquelin."

"those sound nice, how did you think of them?"

"well my favorite book is Marnos Mysteries (BTW: It`s a book I`m writing) and the main character is my favorite character, her name is Serena, and she goes through the same thing I whent through, and I just think the name Jaquelin is cute."

"Well so do I, her name should be Jaquelin Nathalia Clark."

"I like it."

(Patricia and Fabian)

"I think his name should be Patrick, or Filip." Patricia said

"I like the names Brad or Brandon."

"How about we name him Patrick Brandon Rutter."

"I like that idea."

(Amber and Alfie)

"I like the names Amanda and Adrian." Alfie

"I think her name should be Brielle or Brianna."

"How about we name her Amanda Brielle Lewis."

"I like it."

(Mara and Mick)

"I think his name should be Marcus or Nicholas." Mara said

"I like the names Landon and Brian."

"How about we name him Marcus Landon Campbell."

"I like that idea."

* * *

><p>I will not continue untill you do the poll. Do it. DOOOOOOOOOOOOOO IT.<p> 


	8. Authors note

If people don`t vote I will not continue, and you will not get a virtual cupcake. Do it, there red velvit.


	9. Chapter 8

Before I begin, I would like to send a shout out to my new critic lolgirl. No one is alowed to be a crtitc but her, but if lolgirl is reading this, don`t be mean.

BTW: Turdy was a typo

* * *

><p>Everyone was having breakfast<p>

"Jerome, phone for you." Trudy said.

"Realy, who would be calling me?" Jerome asked taking thephone. "Hello."

"Hello, Jerome, I know you may not remember me, or want to talk to me when you find out. I`m Elaine Clark, I`m your mom."

Really?"

"Yes, and I`m so sorry we left you there all those years ago. We just wanted what was best for you."

"I really don`t know what to say."

"Again, I`m so sorry, but I would like you to meet me and your father for lunch today."

"Alright, where?"

"How about we meet at the grill."

"Okay, I`ll see you then." and with that, Jerome hung up the phone, and walked back to the table.

"Who was that?" Nina asked.

"My...my mom." Jerome stuttered out.

"What, your parents haven`t talked to you in years." Alfie said

"They haven`t."

"What do they say?" Nina asked.

"They want to met me for lunch today."

"Are you going?"

"Yes, I am."

"Oh God." Nina said, getting up and running to the bathroom.

Jerome ran after her, and found Nina throwing up. He pulled her hair back, and rubbed her back.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Ya, thanks." Nina said, getting up and washing her face "I hate morning sickness."

"I`m sure it will be over soon." Jerome said hugging her.

They walked back to the table, and everyone looked at them.

"Are you okay?" Amber asked.

"Ya, just a little morning sickness." Nina reasured her.

"Nina sweety, phone for you." Trudy said.

"Hello." Nina said taking the phone.

"Hello, miss Martin. I`m Doctor Thomson. I`m calling about your Gran."

"What about?"

"I`m sorry, she passed away last night."

Nina`s eyes started to water. "Thank you for calling." she said.

"Who was that?" Jerome asked as she walked back into the room.

"It was the hospital..." Nina started. Jerome cut her off.

"what`s wrong? Is the baby okay?"

"It wasn`t about the baby." Nina reasured "But my Gran passed away last night."

"Oh, Nina, I`m so sorry." Jerome said wrappig his arms around her.

"I`m just upset that I never told her about Jaqulin." Nina sobbed as Jerome rocked her back and forth.

Jerome looked into her eyes and whispered "It`s gonna be okay." He inched foward and kissed her lips softly.


	10. Chapter 9

Thank you karateCI8 and Girly Girl for giving me hope in this story.

* * *

><p>"Nina, you have a letter." Trudy called from the foyer.<p>

"Who`s it from?" Jerome asked.

"It doesn`t say." Nina said as she tore open the envelope. She pulled out an piece of paper and tears started to swell in her eyes. "It`s my Grans Will."

"What does it say?" Mara asked.

"She left everything to me." Nina said "It also sais that my parents left me a letter." she looked in the envelope and found a very old, brownish envelope. she slowely opened the evelope slowly and pulled out a piece of paper that read:

**_Dear Nina,_**

**_ If you`re reading this, it means were gone, and for that I`m so sorry. Now there is something that we wanted to tell you, we where going to tell you when you turned sixteen, but we wrote this incase we didn`t get to. You have a sister. you`re to young to remember, but when you where six months old I was pregnant with your baby sister, but we gave her up for adoption. We got to meet her current parents, there names are Marissa and Brian (A/N: Idk if that`s his name) Jeffray. They named her Mara I think. I`m sorry we didn`t get to tell you in person, and that you didn`t get to meet her. But remember we are watching over you, always._**

**_ Love,_**

**_ Mom and Dad_**

"Mara, read this." Nina said, passing the letter over to her.

"these are my parent`s names." she said "But that would mean..."

"Were sisters." Nina finished. "Did your parents ever tell you that you where adopted?"

"No, but they probably wanted to wait untill I was older."

"Maybe, my parents wanted to tell me when I was sixteen."

"What I don`t get is why they gave me up."

"The letter doesn`t say."

"I wish we could find out." Mara said, taking the letter. She sneezed and the will in Nina`s hands burst into flames. She dropped the flaming paper and Jerome pulled her back.

"Nina, are you okay?" Jerome asked, looking at her hands which where burned "Trudy!"

"What`s going on dearies?" Trudy asked.

"Nina`s burned."

"How did this happen?"

"I was reading my Gran`s will, when out of nowhere, it burst into flames." Nina explained.

"Well, the burns aren`t too bad." Trudy said "Some Neosporin should do the trick."

"Thanks Trudy." Nina said.

"What do you think happened?" Jerome asked.

"I don`t know." Nina said.

"I do." Mara said.

"What happened?" Jerome asked.

"Well, since I got pregnant, every time I sneeze things just burst into flames."

"Why didn`t you say anything before?" Nina asked.

"Because I thought you would think of me as some kind of freak."

"Stranger things have happened." Fabian said

* * *

><p>Oh, review. Just be nice<p> 


	11. Authors note 2

To start: Thank you karateCI8 and Girly Girl for giving up the battle on my reviews my inbox is full of it.

Also: I can`t think of a thing for any of my stories. MAJOR WRITERS BLOCK. Please help.


	12. Chapter 10

Kk, so I thought, because I`m in a Christmas mood, I would make a Christmas chapter. R&R

* * *

><p>It`s Christmas time in Liverpool! Everyone was decorating the tree Trudy bought.<p>

"Guy`s, I made the cutest decorations for the tree!" Amber squealed.

"What?" Nina asked.

"Look." Amber said, handing over a small blue ornament that spelled out the word Jerina.

"That is so cool." Nina said.

"I also have one for Mick and Mara." She gave them a red one that spelled out Micara.

"That is so cute." Mara said.

"Fabian and Patricia." She gave them a purple one that spelled out Fabtricia.

"Where do you come up with these names?" Patricia asked.

"And, Alfie, I made one for us." She showed him a green one that spelled out Amfie.

"thanks Ambs." Alfie said.

"Oh, I made some too." Nina said. She handed a small pink one to Amber and Alfie that spelled out the name Amanda.

"Aw, Nina, you made ornaments with the baby`s names on them?" Amber asked. Nina nodded.

"Here you go Mara." she handed her a little blue one that spelled out the name Marcus.

"Aw, thanks Nina." Mara said.

"Patricia." She said, handing her a little blue one that spelled out the name Patrick.

"Thank you, Nina." Patricia said.

"And, Jerome, I made one for us too." She showed him a little pink one that spelled out the name Jaquelin.

"I think there great." Jerome said, kissing her head.

"thanks."

"Okay, who wants to put the star on top?" Mara asked.

"I think we should let Trudy do it." Fabian said.

"I like that idea." Mick said "Hey Trudy."

"What`s going on dearies?" Trudy asked, walking in.

"We want you to put the star on top of the tree." Patricia said.

"Aw, you kids are the best." Trudy rummiged through a box, and found a large star. She took a chair and placed the star on top, and pluged it in. It instantly shone bright with color. Everyone clapped. "Alright, I made cookies."

"Yay, cookies." Alfie said.

"Let`s go." Mick said.

"The rest of you better go before they eat them all." Trudy laughed.

"They would." Amber said.

(Later)

"I can`t wait for Christmas." Patricia said, as she cuddled up with Fabian by the fire.

"Me nether." Fabian said "It`s my favorite time of year."

"Mine is Halloween, but Christmas is a close second."

"Me and my family had a tradition."

"Mine too."

"What was yours."

"Every year, when we put up the tree, we had a fake one, we would sit by the fire drinking hot coco and just marvel at the large tree in the family room. (Real family tradition of mine) What about you?"

"Well, every Christmas Eve we hang up our stockings and have hot coco before we go to bed." (another tradition of mine.)

"Hey, why don`t we do that this year."

"That sounds like a good idea." He said, putting an arm around her.

(CHRISTMAS EVE!)

"Come on guy`s, let`s put our stockings up." Fabian said. They put thre stockings up, while Trudy started taking pictures.

"I`ll go make the coco." Particia said when they where done.

"What are you doing, Nina?" Jerome asked.

"I need to put these under the tree." Nina said, carrying a pile of boxes.

"Here, I`ll help." He stopped her and took the first few presents.

"Thanks." Nina said, about to walk away.

"Up up up, you`re under the mistletoe." She gave him a kiss and began walking to the tree.

"Who are those for anyway?" Fabian asked.

"You guys." She said.

"That`s so nice of you, Nina." Alfie said.

"Totaly" Amber said "Oh, I need to get mine." she ran to her room and came back with eight boxes wrapped in pink.

"Nice pink wrapping paper." Mara said.

"Thank you. Okay, every year at my house, on Christmas eve, we all open one present."

"That sounds like a fun idea." Alfie said.

"How about we each open a present from our boyfriends and or girlfriends." Nina said.

"Alright, I`ll go get mine for Patricia." Fabian said.

"I have one for Amber." Alfie said.

"I need to get mine too." Jerome said.

"Mine too." Mick said.

"I need to get mine." Nina said, walking to the foyer. She put her necklace up to the little mark on the tomb and pulled out three small boxes. she walked into the kitchen and handed one to Patricia. "Were giving our boyfriends and or girlfriends our presents tonight." She handed Amber one of the others.

"Thanks." Amber said.

"I need to get mine for Mick." Mara said. She opened up a box from the mantle and pulled out little wrapped package.

"Good hiding place." Amber joked.

"Hey, it was the only place I could think of."

"I could have hid it for you." Nina said "I have hiding places only I can get into."

Before Mara could respond, the boys walked back into the room. They all exchanged gifts and sat down to open them.

"No way!" Alfie yelled when he opened his gift "An alien translator! Amber where did you get this?"

"I saw you marveling at it in the mall the other day."

"I love it." He said, hugging her. "Open yours."

"Oh, Alfie, there beutiful." Amber said as she pulled out a pair of diamond earings.

"Okay, open yours." Patricia said.

"A mini copy of The Solar System is Your Friend!"

"Look on the cover."

"You got it signed! How?"

"My dad knows a guy."

"Okay, open yours."

"Really, Fabian, a Harry Potter wand."

"I thought you liked Harry Potter."

"I`m just kidding, I love it, thank you."

"Okay, open yours." Mara said.

"Cool, how did you know I wanted one of these."

"what is it?" Nina asked.

"A balance band, you wear it and it gives you perfect balance." Mick hugged mara, and handed her her gift.

"Mick its beautiful, thank you." Mara said, pulling out a necklace with a whistle and book charm.

"Okay, Jerome, your turn." Nina said.

"No way, where did you find this." He said pulling out a camera.

"The mall. Almost every store sells them."

"Okay, open yours."

"Is this a replica of Serena`s bracelet form Marnos Mysteries?"

"That`s right."

"Thank you."

They had a great Christmas and had lots of fun.

* * *

><p>Hope you liked<p> 


	13. Chapter 11

In this chapter the girls are about eight and a half months pregnant

* * *

><p>It`s New Years Eve. Everyone was in the common room watching the New Years count down. They were all having a good time.<p>

"What`s everyones new years resolution?" Fabian asked.

"I`m going to cut down on my shopping." Amber said.

"I`m going to stop turning everything into something alien related." Alfie said.

"I`m going to be nicer." Patricia said.

"I`m going to be less of a nerd." Fabian said.

"I`m going to cut down on the pranks." Jerome said.

"I`m not oing to keep secrets anymore." Nina said.

"Than you need to tell them." Jerome said.

"I want to here their resolutions first."

"Oh, we couldn`t think of any." Mara said.

"Tell them." Jerome said.

"Ugh, fine." Nina groaned. She then procided to tell them about the mystery and Sibuna. She was stopped by a scream from Amber.

"What`s wrong, Amber?" Alfie asked.

"I think the baby`s comming."

"Alright, we need to get you to the hospital." Alfie said, helping her up.

(At the hospital)

"Amber." Nina said "How are you."

"I`m okay. The doctor said I`m about two centimeter dialated."

"Are you in pain?"

"Ya, but I should be getting my epidural soon."

"Hey, you know what`s funny?"

"What?"

"If you dialate fast enough, she could be born right on the new year."

"Hey that is funny."

"Where`s Alfie?"

"Bathroom."

"Okay. I need to go, try to get some rest."

"Alright, bye Nin`s."

(Later)

"Alright, Amber, time to push." Alfie took her hand and smiled at her. "One, two, three... PUSH!" She pushed with all the strength she could muster up. "Alright, again." SHe pushed with the rest of the strength she had. "Not much longer. Now we need another big push."

"I can`t." Amber cried.

"Amber, you can do this." Alfie said "Think of our baby girl." She found another swell of strength and pushed.

"Okay, one more." She gave one more big push, and she felt something slip out. "It`s a girl!"

"You did it." Alfie said. He kissed her head as the baby was placed on her lap.

"She`s Perfect." Amber said. A tear rolled down her cheek. She looked at the time and said to Alfie "She was born right on the new year."

"Would the dad like to cut the cord?" the doctor asked.

"Of course."

After the baby was weighed and measured, Amber and Alfie were left alone with Amanda.

"Hi." Nina said, creeping in.

"Hi, Nina." Amber said.

"Where`s everyone else?" Alfie asked.

"They`re waiting in the hall."

"Oh, Nina, she was born right on the new year." Amber said.

"Oh my gosh, shes so cute." Nina said, as she moved closer. "How big is she?"

"Seven pounds eight ounces, and twenty-one inches." Amber recited.

"She looks like you."

"Thanks. Do you want to hold her?" Nina nodded.

"Hi. Hi, sweety." Nina cooed, making Amber laugh. She handed the baby back to Amber with a smile. "I`ll go get the others."

"Alright."

* * *

><p>How you like. More to come.<p> 


	14. Chapter 12

Hey people. Did you miss me? So sorry for not updating, major writers block. I could really use your help on my stories.

* * *

><p>Everyone was hanging out downstairs talking. Amber and the girls were playing with Amanda, while the guys were talking.<p>

"She is so cute." Mara said, tickling Amanda.

"Ya" Patrica said.

"I`m sure your kids will be adorable." Amber said.

"Ya, Jerome`s bein watching me like a hawk since new years." Nina said.

"Ya, Fabian too." Patrica said.

"Mick`s bein going crazy." Mara said.

"Can you blame them?" Amber asked.

"I guess we can`t." Nina said.

(Over on the guys side)

"I am terrified." Mick said.

"Oh come on, you`ll be a great dad." Alfie said "Just look at me."

"You`ve bein a dad for two weeks." Jerome said "I wouldn`t give you the dad of the year award just yet."

"I`m with Mick." Fabian said "Not only about being a dad but also what harm Patricia will cause me in the delivery room."

"Amber almost broke my hand." Alfie said.

"Oh god, now I`m really scared."

They started laughing when the heared a yell from the girls.

"Mara, are you okay?" Nina asked

"My water broke." she cried.

"Alright, calm down" Mick said "It`s going to be okay. Let`s go."

(At hospital)

"Hey, Mara" Patricia said, as she and Nina walked in "How you feeling?"

"I`m feeling okay." She smiled.

"You in pain?" Nina asked.

"Not really, the doctor just gave me an epidural."

"How dialated are you?" Patricia asked.

"About five centimeters."

"Alright, you should get some rest." Nina said.

"Alright, bye."

(Later)

"Alright, Mara, on the count of three, you need to push for me." the doctor said "One... two... three, PUSH!" She pushed as hard as she could, untill she couldn`t anymore. "Okay, again!" She pushed again with most of the strength she had left. "Okay, one more big push." She pushed with her remaining strength untill she heared a cry.

"You did it." Mick said, kissing her head. The baby was placed in her lap and she started to cry. Mick cut the cord and, after he was weighed and measured, all the nurses and doctors left.

Nina and Patricia came in a little while later.

"Hi." Patricia said.

"Hi guys." Mick said.

"Look at him" Nina said, walking up to her sister and looking at the little baby in her arms.

"He`s so cute." Patricia said, moving closer as well. "How big is he?"

"Seven pounds twelve ounces, and twenty inches." Mara said.

"He kind of looks like Mick." Nina said.

"Ya" Patricia agreed.

"You want to hold him?" Mara asked. they both nodded. She had Patricia hold him first.

"Hi" she said in a silly baby voice. She then slipped the baby into Nina`s arms.

"Aw you`re such a cutie." she said, in a dreamy voice. She then gave the baby back to Mara.

"Do you want us to get the others?" Patricia asked.

"Sure." Mick said.

"Okay, be right back."

* * *

><p>What do you think? Who will be next?<p> 


	15. Chapter 13

Mara was admitted home two days ago. Patricia was sent in two day after she got back.

"Hey" Mara said.

"Hi, Mara."

"How you feeling?"

"Okay. I`m in alot of pain."

"How dialated are you?"

"Only one and a half centemeters."

"Well these things take time. Why don`t you get some rest."

"Alright, bye."

(later)

"Alright, Patricia." the doctor said "Since you`re having trouble dialating, we`re going to have to perform an emergency c-section."

"Okay." Patricia said. They wheeled her into the OR and preped her for surgery. Fabian sat next to her and held her hand, and they begain the surgery.

"It hurts." Patricia whispered.

"It`s gonna be okay." Fabian reasured.

"Okay, here he is." The doctor said. The heared a wail and Patricia started to cry. The weighed him and stiched Patricia up. Then the wheeled her back to her room, and she took a nap. She was woken up a little while later by the sound of a door.

"Hi, Patricia." Mara said, walking in.

"Hi, Mara." Patricia sat up and saw Fabian in the chair next to her bed, holding Patrick.

"You want to hold him?" Fabian asked.

"Well considering he`s my son." Fabian slipped the baby into Patricia arms.

"He`s so cute." Mara said.

"Ya." Patricia agreed with a giggle.

"He looks like Fabian."

"Ya, he does."

"I don`t see it." Fabian said.

"You want to hold him?" Patricia asked. Mara nodded. She slipped the baby into her arms.

"Hi, hi." Mara cooed. She handed the baby back to Patricia when they heared a blood curtaling scream.

* * *

><p>Cliffhanger! What happened? You`ll see.<p> 


	16. Chapter 14

Mara and Fabian ran out of the room to see what all the comotion was. They saw Nina being carried away by a man.

"Rufus." Fabian whispered. Jerome was chasing after them but he got into his truck and drove away.

"NO!" Jerome yelled.

"Jerome, it`s going to be alright." Mara said.

"How do you know? She is with Rufus and could go into labor at any minute."

(At the wearhouse)

Rufus threw Nina into the small building with a snarl.

"What do you want with me?" She asked.

"Your baby."

"My baby?"

"Well, not just your baby, I need your sisters too."

"Why?"

"If I mix their blood together, it will create a makeshift elixier." He went to a small corner of the room and brought back a needle filled with clear liquid. "do you know what this is?" Nina shook her head "This will induce labor. Also, it should make it go faster." He bent down and injected the liquid into Nina`s stomach. "You have ten minutes untill it kicks in, but for now, I have a baby to to find." he said as he left.

She already started to feel pain, and she cried. Falling back on the chair, she prayed that they would find her.

(At the hospital)

"What are we going to do?" Fabian asked.

"Okay, Fabian you stay here with Patricia, Mick, Alfie, Mara and Amber, go back to the house incase he comes." Jerome ordered.

"What are you going to do?" Mara asked.

"I`m going to find her."

"Alone?"

"Yes, I don`t want anyone getting hurt."

"You`re not going with out me."

"Or me." amber said.

"What ever, come on." He said quickly.

(Warehouse)

It had bein a half hour since Rufus injected Nina. She was screaming in pain from numerous contractions. She was scared. She didn`t have doctors, or nurses, or pain killers. What made her really scared was that she didn`t have Jerome. She didn`t have him soothing her, telling her that everythings going to be okay.

"Please hurry." she said under her breath "Please, I can`t have this baby without you."

(With the others)

"Where are we going?" Mara asked.

"Where would she be?" Jerome asked.

"The warehouse!" Amber yelled.

"What warehouse?" Jerome asked.

"Hello, the warehouse he locked me and Nina in last year."

"Where is it?"

She lead them to the warehouse and jerome ran in.

"Nina!" He shouted, pulling her into a hug as she wimpered in pain. "Are you okay?"

"No, he inlected me with this clear liquid that induces labor. He wants the baby."

"What?"

"Not just our baby, but the want Mara and Mick`s too." At that Mara froze.

"He wants Marcus?" She asked. Nina nodded. "Oh no, I need to call Mick." she dialed Mick`s number and he imediately picked up.

"Hey, did you find her?" He asked.

"Yes, but thats not why I`m calling. Remember how Nina told us about that man, Rufus?"

"Ya, why."

"He want to get Marcus."

"What, why?"

"I don`t know, but please, make sure he doesn`t get him."

"Alright."

"Thanks, I love you."

"Love you too." She hung up the phone and came to Nina`s side.

"It`s all going to be okay, I promise." Jerome said, as another contraction took over her.

"Jerome, we need to call someone." Amber said.

"Alright." Jerome said. He took out his cell phone and dialed 911.

"911, what`s you emergency?" The woman asked.

"Yes, my girlfriend is in labor."

"Okay, sir, calm down. Where are you?" He gave her the adress of the warehouse "Alright, now how far apart are her contractions?"

"Nina how far apart are your contractions?"

"Ten seconds!" Nina cried.

"Ten seconds."

"Alright, sir, we`ll send an ambulance, but I don`t think it will make it before the baby is born."

"What does that mean?"

"You`re going to have to deliver the baby."

"What, I don`t know how to do that."

"It`s alright, just keep me on the line and I`ll lead you through it." As another contraction took over Nina, Jerome found the courage he needed to do this.

"Alright." He set the phone dwon on the ground and looked at Nina "It`s going to be okay." He whispered.

"What did they say?" Mara asked.

"they`re sending an ambulance, but the don`t think they will make it before the baby`s born."

"What!" Nina cried.

"Nina you`re going to be okay." He said, looking into her eyes. He removed her pants and underwear and threw them into a corner. Mara and Amber each took a hand, and comforted her.

"Alright, sir, can you see the head?" The woman asked.

"Yes."

"Okay, tell her to start pushing."

"Okay, Nina you need to push." She pushed as hard as she could, but, because of all the pain she was in, she couldn`t push hard enough. "Again." She pushed again, but just barely. "Nina, I know it hurts, but you need to push."

"I can`t! It hurts!"

"I know, just think about the baby." She found another swell of strength and pushed as hard as she could. "Okay, one more big push." She pushed again and felt something slip out. "You did it." He placed the baby in Nina`s lap and started talking to the woman again. "Okay, what do I do now?"

"Clean the baby off, and find something to keep the baby warm."

"Mara, there are some clean towles in my car, can you get them?" she nodded and ran off.

"Okay, sir, do not cut the umbilicle cord, wait for the ambulance to get there."

"Okay, thank you." He said before hanging up. He then went to talk to Nina "You`re going to be fine, Jaquelin is going to be fine, everything is going to be fine." And, as if on cue, a group of paramedics came in to take care of Nina and the baby.

(At the house)

Mick was locked in his and Mara`s room, rocking Marcus.

"It`s all going to be okay." He whispered, more to himself than the baby. Just then, his window shatteredand he crouched over Marcus to protect him from the glass.

"Hello boy." Rufus sneered.

Mick didn`t dare move. "Wh-what do you want?" I all he said.

"I`m guessing you`re the father of Mara`s baby." He grabbed his shoulder and pulled him up, revealing Marcus. "And this must be the child." He lifted the baby out of Mick`s arms and he began to cry.

"Leave my son alone." Mick said.

"I think not."

"I said, Leave. My. Son. Alone!" He sprang at him, but, because he feared he would hurt Marcus, he stopped. "Please, just give me my son back, I`ll do anything." Then, they heared the door slam open and loud footsteps. The door was wrenched open, revealing four police officers.

"Stop right there, Rufus Zeno." The tallest of the group said. One of the other men took Marcus from his hands and gave him back to Mick. They cuffed him and brought him out. One of the men stayed.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"I`m okay." He said, comforting Marcus.

"you`re bleeding." The man pointed out. And, sure enough, there were cuts on his arms and back. "come on, lets get you cleaned up."

"How did you know what was going on here?"

"We got a call from your girlfriend, Mara, she seemed pretty worried."

"I can believe it. After all, it was her son in danger." Marcus sturred in his arms, and Mick started to smile.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed my really LONG chapter. Review<p> 


	17. Chapter 15

"Mick!" Mara called, running up to her boyfriend. "Are you okay? Where`s Marcus?"

"I`m fine, just a little scrached up. Marcus is with one of the officers."

"I believe you`re Mara." The officer said.

"Yes, that`s me."

"Your son is just fine." He slipped Marcus into her arms and she let out a sigh of releif.

"Is Nina okay?" Mick asked.

"Oh, I don`t know, they took her and the baby to the hospital."

"She had the baby?"

"Ya. And I told her that. after I made sure the baby and you were okay, I would go see her."

"I`ll come with you."

"Alright." The drive to the hospital wasn`t very long. Marcus slept through the whole thing. They walked in and went straight to the receptionist.

"Can I help you?" She asked.

"Yes, our friend is here." Mara said "Nina Martin."

"Yes, she`s in room 114, on the ground floor."

"Thank you." They went to her room and found everybody waiting outside. "Amber, what`s going on?"

"They`re making sure everything`s okay with Nina."

"What about the baby?"

"She`s fine."

"Where`s Amanda?"

"Alfie`s bringing her." And, as if on cue, Alfie came in, carrying Amanda.

"Sorry" He said "It was hard to get out of the house with all of the cops around."

"Cops?" Fabian asked.

"Rufus wanted to get to Marcus so Mara called the cops." Amber said.

"Why did he want him?" Mick asked.

"I don`t know, Nina never told us." As they were talking a doctor came out of the room.

"Nina is alright, she just needs some rest, would anyone like to see her." He said.

"Can I?" Mara asked. He stepped out of the way to let her in. "Hey Nina, how you feeling?"

"Hi, Mara, I`m feeling better. What happened with Marcus?"

"The cops got there and caught Rufus before he got the baby."

"Good."

"Nina, why did Rufus want the baby?"

"He said he wanted his blood."

"What about Jaquelin? Did he want the same thing?" she nodded. "Why?"

"We told you how he wanted to live forever right?"

"Ya."

"Well, he said that if he mixed the blood of Jaquelin and Marcus that he would be able to make and elixier that he could drink whenever and still get imortal life without any lives taken."

"I still don`t get it."

"Aperrently because I`m the chosen one and you`re my sister that our kids have special blood."

"Starting to make sense now."

"Good."

"You should get some rest now."

"You`re right."


	18. Chapter 16

First I want to say OMG I couldn`t tell any diffrence with Jade and Nikita on tonights episode, exept the face, a little. What was her charactor`s name?

* * *

><p>Nina and Patricia were allowed to leave on the same day. They signed their papers and headed home. They got back to the house and got a call.<p>

"Hello." Nina said.

"Hello, may i speak to Nina Martin or Mara Jeffray?"

"Speaking, this is Nina."

"This is Officer Carston, I was at the house the night of the break in."

"Why are you calling."

"Rufus Zeno has escaped."

"What!"

"I`m sorry. We`re on his trail, but for now just think for the best."

"Okay, thank you." She put the phone down and rocked Jaquelin.

"Nina, who was that?" Jerome asked

"It was the police station. Rufus escaped."

"What!"

"That`s what I said."

"We need to tell Mick and Mara."

"Ya, kinda."

"Mick, Mara, we need to talk to you."

"What`s going on?" Mara asked.

"Rufus escaped." Nina said.

"Are you sure?" Mick asked.

"Ya, the station just called. He got out. They said they would send a team to find him." Mara held Marcus close as Mick pulled her in.

"Jerome, call a Sibuna meeting in our room. Tell them to keep the babies close."

"Got it." He kissed her cheek and went to find the others.

(At the meeting)

"What is this meeting about?" Fabian asked.

"Rufus escaped." Nina announced.

"Is he going to come after the kids again?" Amber asked, holding Amanda close to her.

"I don`t know. Maybe. But for now we all need to stay together. "

"Agreed." Mara said "He almost got Marcus last time."

"He locked me in a wearhouse, induced my labor, and left me alone. Probably hoped I would die."

"Nina, just remember, you made it out." Jerome said, rubbing her back.

"Ya." she looked down at Jaquelin and started rocking her.

"Nina, just relax. He`s not comming anywhere near the kids. Not if I have anything to do with it." Jerome said. She rested her head on his shoulder and a tear rolled down her cheek.

"I`m scared." She whispered.

"Nina, we all are." Patricia said.

"We just need to think positive." Alfie said.

"You`re right. I need to stop feeling sorry for myself." Nina said, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Has anyone ele noticed that Fabian has bein unusualy quiet." Amber said.

"Fabian, what`s wrong?" Patricia asked.

"What if he doesn`t just come for Marcus and Jaquelin? What if he comes for Patrick, or Amanda? What if none of them are safe?"

"Fabian, you`re over reacting." Patricia said, rocking Patrick.

"You`re probably right." He said, putting his arms around her and looking down at the baby.

"Can we all try not to worry about this?" Nina asked.

"Alright." Alfie said.

"Remember, we need to stick together. Sibuna?"

"Sibuna." All of origional Sibuna said. Mick and Mara just looked confused.

"Sibuna?" Mara said.

"It`s Anubis backwards." Amber said.

"Oh." They said together "Sibuna."

* * *

><p>How you like?<p> 


	19. Chapter 17

RUFUS IS THE COLLECTOR! DON`T QUESTION ME!

* * *

><p>Everyone was in the common room, playing with the babies. Rufus hadn`t reared his ugly head so they were at ease.<p>

"She looks like you, Nina." Amber said, as Nina played with Jaquelin.

"Na. She has blonde hair, like jerome. She has my eyes though." She said. "Now Amanda has blonde hair like you and Alfie`s eyes."

"Ya." Alfie said. He put Amanda on her back and started to tickle her. She let out an adorable baby laugh.

"Patrick looks exactly like Patricia." Mara said.

"Ya, the redish hair and grey eyes. Perfect match." Fabian said.

"I think Marcus looks like Mick." Patricia said.

"Can`t be. This baby`s cute." Jerome joked.

"Hey!" Mick said.

"Don`t worry buddy. I`m just messing with you." He laughed, patting him on the back.

"Sure you were." We all started laughing when we heared a crash coming from the kitchen. Nina held Jaquelin close and Mara did the same with Marcus.

"What was that?" Amber asked.

"I don`t know, but I`m going to find out." Jerome said.

"Be careful." Nina warned. He walked into the kitchen and saw the window broken and Rufus standing in the middle of the room.

"Hello, Jerome." He sneered.

"Get the hell out of here, Zeno." Jerome ordered.

"Oh Jerome, I remember I time when we worked together."

"That was the worst mistake of my life. Get out of here now, before you regret it."

"Jerome, what happened?" Nina asked, walking in with Jaquelin.

"Hello, Chosen One." Rufus said. She pulled Jaquelin in and kept close to Jerome.

"Nina, go back to the common room and call the police." Jerome whispered in her ear. She nodded and ran back inot the common room.

"What`s going on?" Mara asked.

"Rufus." Was all Nina could say. She whiped out her phone and called 911.

"911, what`s your emergency?" The woman asked.

"Yes, rufus Zeno has broken into the House of Anubis. Please send someone."

"Alright, calm down. We`ll send some people over."

"Thank you." She hung up the phone and rocked Jaquelin. Mick got up and headed twards the kitchen.

"Where are you going?" Mara asked.

"I`m not going to let Jerome face him alone." He said "He`s after Marcus too."

"What`s going on?" Trudy asked, running down the stairs "I heared a crash."

"Trudy!" Nina said "There`s someone in the kitchen. He wants Jaquelin and Marcus."

"Who is he?"

"His name is Rufus Zeno. I called the cops and there sending some people over." And, as if on cue. They heared banging on the door. Nina went to answer it and a group of police men came in.

"Nina Martin?" One of them asked.

"That`s me." She said.

"Where is he?"

"In the kitchen."

"Go boys." He said and the team ran off "Are you alright miss?"

"Everyone`s alright."

(In the kitchen)

"Rufus Zeno. Put your hands where we can see them." One of the men shouted.

"Hello again." Rufus said.

"Enough with the games. Put your hands up!" He put his hands in the air and smirked. His hand flew to his side and pulled out a gun. He aimed at Mick and pulled the trigger. The bullet hit his arm and he fell to the ground.

"That`s it Zeno, you`re coming with us." Another one of the men said "Call an abulance." He went to cuff him and a few men followed him out with the strugling Zeno.

"What happened?" Nina asked, as her and Mara ran in.

"Mick!" Mara yelled. She ran to his side and nelt down. "Jerome what happened?"

"Rufus pulled out a gun and shot him." Jerome said.

"It looks bad." Nina said.

"they`ve already called an ambulance. Where are Marcus and Jaquelin?"

"There in the common room with the others." Mara said.

"Can I get like a rag or something?" Nina asked.

"Here." Jerome handed her a rag and she pressed it on the wound.

"What are you doing?"Mara asked.

"Trying to stop the bleeding. If we let it bleed, he`ll lose to much blood and could die."

"How do you know this?"

"My gran was a nurse."

"The ambulance should be here soon." the remaining officer said.

"Will he be alright?" Mara asked.

"As long as your friend keeps up with what she`s doing, he should be fine."

"Mick, can you hear me?" Nina asked.

"Nina?" Mick bearly whispered.

"Mick, you have to stay with me okay. Everything is going to be fine. Mara, try to keep him awake." she moved to the opposite side of Mick and put his head on her lap.

"You`re gonna be just fine. You need to stay awake, okay?" She whispered.

"Is Marcus okay?" He asked.

"Yes, he`s fine. He`s with Fabian." She continued to whisper things to him as Fabian walked in holding Marcus.

"What`s going on in here?" He asked.

"Mick was shot." Jerome said.

"Fabian, can you get Marcus out of here?" Mara asked. "Don`t want to see his dad like this." He nodded and left.

(In the common room)

"What`s going on in there?" Patricia asked.

"Mick was shot." Fabian said.

"Oh my god." Amber whispered.

"Is he gonna be okay?" Alfie asked.

"I think so. When I went in there, Nina was trying to stop the bleeding."

The ambulance came and took Mick to the hospital. Everyone went after things calmed down at the house.

* * *

><p>Hope you like it. :)<p> 


	20. Chapter 18

They sat in the waiting room for what felt like hours. Finaly, the doctor walked out.

"Is there anyone here for Mick Campbell?" he asked.

"We are." Mara said.

"May I ask, who was the one who helped him?"

"I was." Nina said, standing up.

"That was very smart. You saved his life. How did you know what to do?"

"My gran was a nurse."

"Well she was a very smart woman."

"Can I see him now?" Mara asked.

"He has to rest for a while, but you can see him." He lead her into the hospital room and tears streamed down her face.

"Oh, Mick." She whispered. She ran to the side of the bed and a tear fell down her cheek. His arm was wrapped in gauze and still had some blood seeping through. she slipped her and into his and rocked Marcus. "It`s going to be okay. Please, stay strong. I love you." She bent down and kissed his cheek. His eyes started to flutter open revealing the beautiful gray-blue color she loved.

"Mara?" He asked.

"Yes. It`s me."

"What happened?"

"Rufus shot you. Nina was able to stop the bleeding in time. She saved your life."

"Are you guys okay?"

"We`re fine. They got him out of there after he shot you."

"I`m glad you`re safe."

"You have no idea how happy I am that you`re okay."

"Hurts alot."

"I know, you should get some sleep, okay?"

"Alright."

"I love you."

"I love you too." She kissed him and smiled. She then turned Marcus so he could see Mick "Say, night night to daddy." she said in a baby voice, making Mick laugh.

"Night." Mick said.

"Good night."

* * *

><p>Not the best<p> 


	21. Chapter 19

"Mick." Mara said, slowly walking into his hospital room.

"Hey, Mara." Mick said.

"How are you feeling today?"

"Better. The pain pills are working."

"Good."

"Where`s Marcus?"

"He`s at the house."

"Good."

"Speaking of the house, I just talked to the nurse and she said you can go back today."

"Finaly, I can`t wait to get home."

"Come on, I`ve already done the paperwork." They headed back to thehouse and Trudy was waiting for them, holding Marcus.

"Hello dearie, how are you feeling?" Trudy asked.

"Better. My arm still hurts a little." Mick said.

"Well, I bet you missed Marcus."

"I did." Trudy handed the baby over to him and a wide grin was plastered on his face. "Hey buddy, did you miss daddy?" Marcus let out a little laugh and reached out for Mick.

"Come on, let`s go inside." Mara said.

"Alright." Mick said. They headed into the common room and everyone was standing there. "Hey guys."

"Mick!" They all yelled.

"Sup mate." Fabian said.

"Hey buddy." Alfie said.

"Hey Mick." Jerome said.

"Hi Mick." Amber said.

"Welcome back." Patricia said.

"Hey." Nina said. "How`s your arm."

"Kinda hurts, but I`m alive. Thanks to you."

"It was nothing."

"You saved my life."

"I guess all those times Gran brought me to work paid off."

"Seriously, thank you."

"Okay, Mick, Trudy made you a cake." Patricia said.

"Awesome. Trudy`s cake is the best."

"Thank you sweety."

* * *

><p>Okay, still not to good. Look out for my new Neddie story "The Osirion and the Chosen One." It should be up by tomorrow.<p> 


	22. Chapter 20

Hiiiiiiiiiiii! Now this story is almost over. There will be like two or three more chapters, then it`s done. Now please enjoy this very decent story.

* * *

><p>"Hey Mick." Nina said, walking into the kitchen.<p>

"Hey Nina. What`s up?"

"Nothing, just getting a bottle for Jaquelin. How`s your arm feeling?"

"Better."

"Good."

"So how`s Jerome with being a dad?"

"I`m honestly suprized he hasn`t gone crazy with how many times she wakes up crying at night."

"Marcus has bein doing that too."

"Nina!" Jerome yelled from up the stairs.

"I gotta go." Nina said, rolling her eyes. she grabbed the bottle and rushed up the stairs. "God you can`t keep your own daughter happy for two minutes?"

"She prefers you."

"Spaz. Give me the kid." Jerome put Jaquelin in her arms and she went silent.

"See."

"Your such a little kid. I don`t know who`s worse, you or Jaquelin." She gave the baby the bottle and sat down in the rocking chair.

"I`m sorry. i jsut wish my daugher actualy liked me."

"She`s a newborn. What do you expect? I read that newborns are more attached to there mothers."

"Okay."

"Dork."

"But you love me."

"Yes, yes I do." He bent down and kissed her. Jaquelin, who Nina was still holding, started to giggle.

"Hey, Jaquelin. Now that mummy gave you food, do you want daddy now?" Jerome said in a baby voice. Nina put Jaquelin in Jeromes arms and she stayed quiet.

"See? She was just hungry."

"Okay, I`m sorry. Forgive me?"

"Yes."

"Thank you."

(Amber and Alfie)

"Alfie, can you hold Amanda while I find a diaper?" Amber asked, trying to calm down the wailing baby.

"Sure." Alfie came over and took Amanda from Amber`s arms.

"Thanks, Boo." She grabbed the diaper and wipes and came back to the changing table. She quickly changed her diaper and gave the dirty one to Alfie. "can you throw that out?"

"Sure."

"Amanda, why won`t you stop crying?"

"Maybe she`s hungry."

"I already fed her." She picked her up and patted her back "Come on sweety, stop crying." She let out a little baby burp and quieted down. "There you go." She put Amanda in her crib and she fell asleep.


	23. Chapter 21

FINAL CHAPTER! I hope you LOVE it.

* * *

><p>Everyone was in the common room with the babies.<p>

"Mama." Amanda muttered.

"Alfie, she said her first word." Amber said. They had all recently started crawling, Jaquelin crawled over to Marcus and gave him a hug.

"Aw." Nina said. Marcus escaped from her hug and stood up, but fell on his butt.

"Good thing he was wearing a diaper." Mick said "Extra padding." Everyone burst into laughter.

"They are so active today." Mara said.

"Spring is comming." Alfie said "They are prepared to run from the aliens. Studies show that aliens come mostly in spring."

"Sure Alfie." Jerome said "Because they can sence aliens comming."

"Maybe they can."

"Alfie, aliens don`t exist." Fabian said.

"Alfie, drop the alien garbage." Patricia said.

"Fine, but this is not over." Alfie said. He picked up Amanda and she yawned.

"Looks like someones tired." Amber said.

"I`ll take her to bed."

"Oh wow." Nina said "It`s nap time."

"I`ll take her." Jerome said.

"Thanks hon." Fabian and Mick got up and brought Marcus and Patrick to bed as well, leaving the girls.

"I honestly can`t believe they`re all still sain." Patricia said.

"Seriously, I would think at least one off them would have gone bonkers by now." Mara said.

"Well, Alfie`s already bonkers." Amber said.

"Jerome`s loosing it slowly." Nina said.

"I can imagine." Mara said.

"He`s nuts already. Who knows how much worse it will get?"

"What." Jeroem said, walking down the stairs.

"Nothing."

"What ever."

Now they are at peace, relaxed, happy.

* * *

><p>:) Thank you. Hope you LOVED this story.<p> 


End file.
